


Worth It

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Tony Stark is high maintenance, but he's worth every minute





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'm freely declaring that I don't like this one as much as yesterday, but this is all about trying to get in the habit of just. Writing things. And so I am. 
> 
> Kink today was spit roasting. I wanted to do mirror sex too but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I'm going with the fact that I haven't gone to bed yet so I'm counting this for October 4. So that's that. Enjoy.

“My, my… Aren’t you pretty?”

Tony grinned, wiggling his ass where he had stuck it up in the air. “You know me, the prettiest of them all.” He glanced over his shoulder at Bruce and licked his lips. “Now c’mon Brucie… I’ve been good. I’ve been good all day, haven’t I?” His cock hung heavy between his legs, and he reached back to give it one stroke, moaning enticingly as he did.

Bruce chuckled from the foot of the bed, where he stood in loose slacks. “Hmm… I don’t know. Steve? What do you think?” His nonchalance was ruined by the obvious erection tenting the soft fabric.

The third member of their triad stood at the doorway, pulling the heavy door shut. “I don’t know, Tony. You _did_ give me a pretty hard time about eating your lunch today.”

“I was in the middle of a thought, Steve!” Tony knew he was whining, just a little, but he didn’t really care. “Please… Steve, you promised!”

Steve sighed, but it was accompanied with a big grin. “Well, I suppose you did eat, after all.” He stepped toward the bed, stripping as he went. “I suppose he’s earned it, Bruce.”

Bruce was smiling too, though his smile was always gentler than Steve’s. More controlled. But he dropped his pants, freeing the gorgeous erection from the cloth. Tony’s mouth watered, and he licked his lips. 

“C’mon Brucie…”

Bruce chuckled and climbed onto the bed. Tony made grabby hands at his hips, and Bruce laughed. “Well, Tony, you sure know how to make a guy feel wanted,” he said as he dropped to his knees in front of Tony. “Well, go ahead, then.” He barely got the words out before Tony was on him, swallowing his dick like a starving man at a banquet.

Bruce groaned, squeezing Tony’s shoulders and dropping his head back. Tony was _very_ good with his mouth. He didn’t have time to enjoy it long, though, before Tony was pulling back and staring directly at Steve. 

“Steeeve,” he begged. The younger man laughed as well, but he had a tube of lube in one hand and was already naked. He climbed up on the bed behind Tony, rubbing a gentling hand on his hip. 

“Easy Tony.” He teased one dry finger at Tony’s hole just to hear him groan. “You’ll get what you want.” He popped the cap on the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. “I think you were ‘in the middle of a thought’ just now?”

Tony grinned and turned back to Bruce. He arched his back to give Steve room to work, and hummed around the cock in his mouth as Steve stretched him. He relished the ache in his ass as Steve teased his hole, and he concentrated on not letting Bruce come until Steve decided he was ready enough.

Bruce stroked thick fingers through Tony’s hair, and the sensation left little tingles behind, as it always did. Tony hummed again, hoping to encourage those touches. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Alright, Tony…” Steve shifted and Tony felt the blunt press of Steve’s cock against his ass. Tony whined and arched a little more, encouraging. Steve didn’t make him wait any longer than necessary and, gripping Tony’s hips harder, began to push inside. 

Tony cried out, muffled by Bruce, at the feeling of fullness and heat that Steve gave him. The two men began an easy rhythm then, in and out, leaving Tony desperately rocking between them chasing whatever sensation he could get.

Drool began to leak from the edge of his mouth as Bruce fucked deeper and deeper into his throat. Tony moaned as Steve likewise picked up the pace. It was perfect. Filled, Tony gave himself up to their touches. A hand reached down between his legs and began to jerk him in time to their movements. Tony sobbed around the cock in his mouth. 

“God, Tony, you’re perfect,” Bruce groaned, his fingers shifting from smoothing Tony’s hair to gripping tightly, controlling the depth of his penetration with each move. The rhythm grew ragged. Bruce was the first to come, pumping his hips and leaving Tony desperate for even just a little taste. “Tony! God!”

Steve followed a moment later, gripping Tony’s hip so hard that he was sure he’d bruise later. Perfect.”Yes, Tony… Love you,” he groaned out, dropping his head to the sweaty spot between Tony’s shoulder blades, breathing heavy. Steve’s slick hand resumed its mission on Tony’s cock as soon as he’d caught his breath, and it didn’t take long before Tony was crying out his own pleasure.

The three men dropped to a sweaty heap on the bed, and Tony grinned goofily, his eyes blown wide with bliss. “Damn,” he moaned, hoarsely. “That was fun… Can we go again?”

Bruce chuckled tiredly. “Maybe tomorrow, Tony…” He said, shifting and tugging Tony down onto the pillow beside him. “Now shh… Go to sleep.”

Tony blinked tiredly, now that the endorphins were running low, and he nodded. He dropped his head onto Bruce’s shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Steve on the other side. “God I love you two.”

“Love you too, Tony,” Steve and Bruce said, grinning at each other momentarily across their dozing genius’ head. Tony might be a little high maintenance, but he was worth every minute.


End file.
